Such Great Heights
by Follow-ur-Shadow
Summary: Amelia's finally ready to move forward with Owen but when she's targeted by an addict with a dangerous fixation, he threatens to destroy more than just her new relationship (Omelia).
1. Prologue

Such Great Heights

 **Category** : Drama/Romance

 **Pairing** : Omelia

 **Summary** : Amelia's finally ready to move forward with Owen but when she's targeted by an addict with a dangerous fixation, he threatens to destroy more than just her new relationship. (Omelia)

 **Warnings** : ****Contains drug abuse and strong language.****

 **Disclaimer** : Own nadda

 **Authors Notes** : Sorry, it's not much of a first chapter so I'm calling it a prologue :P Happy reading! XxxXx

* * *

Aeryn slipped into the dimly lit room taking his usual seat at the back of the A.A. meeting. No one seated past the fourth row was ever called on to speak so he deliberately chose the spot to avoid confrontation. He had no intention of sharing his story. He preferred to blend in with the crowd, stay quiet so he could 'come up' on his latest score without the outside world jarring his senses.

The irony of the location wasn't lost on him but no one would notice anyway. There was nothing unique or even remotely special about him to draw their attention. He had a scrawny build, dull brown eyes that sunk into his skin and his hair was a mess of short mattered curls. His mother had always said he didn't have the looks or personality to amount to anything but then again she'd been a drunk and a whore, someone who'd shamefully prostituted herself for attention, so her word had always been worthless to him.

His fists curled in anger at the memory but he let the aggression wash over him as he felt the drugs start to take hold. He hated being forced to sit and listen to cliched stories like his own but he wasn't about to go fucking up his parole. The state had sentenced him to meetings coupled with therapy because it was a cheaper and more convenient alternative to serving time but one wrong move and he'd be thrown in jail just like his father.

He knew he wouldn't survive it, he didn't belong behind bars. The only crime he'd ever committed was falling in love with a manipulative bitch. She hadn't appreciated what loyalty and sacrifice meant. She'd been too busy screwing every man she'd worked with. 'Deluded' had been the word her lawyer kept throwing around but it was her fault, _she'd_ been the monster. A soulless creature who couldn't understand that true love was inseparable. No matter. She'd run cowering with her tail between her legs to a new city and he'd moved on.

He'd found the women he was _supposed_ to be with.

His gaze skimmed the room landing on her form at the front of the room. She was clapping -supporting yet another sob story- and he sunk back into his chair, a smirk curving his lips as he watched her.

Amelia Shepherd, the enigmatic doctor from Grey Sloan Memorial Hospital.

He remembered seeing her at his first meeting, being memorized by her hands as they danced above the podium. She'd been beautiful, full of life and when she'd smiled all the air had rushed out of his lungs. He'd listened to every word, absorbed every tiny detail until she'd started talking about her addiction. That's when his intrigue had been replaced by a dull painful ache in his chest. He could only imagine how the world opened up to her when she was high. For society to rob her of that chance to fly was not only cruel but it was a waste.

He'd decided then and there that he wanted to be a part of her life. To taste her name on his lips before taking her to such amazing, great heights. He wanted to remind her of everything she'd been missing... and he would. But first he needed to learn more. He needed to get inside her head, win her over so he could show her places she'd only ever dreamed of visiting.

She was special, nothing like his whore of a mother or bitch ex-girlfriend. She was going to love him unconditionally and in return he was going to give her the world.


	2. Chapter 1

April's voice cut through the noise in the trauma department and Owen glanced up instinctively tensing at the sound. He wasn't the only person who'd noticed a change in her behavior but he was probably one of the few people to understand it. They'd been stationed together for nearly a year and though free time was scarce, they'd forged a strong friendship while they were away. He'd watched her grow, witnessed her handle the intense environment with calm precision and even though he sympathized with Jackson he also respected the changes she'd made. She'd picked up a wealth of new skills despite all the difficulties and she was stronger for it... which was why he stopped what he was doing to make sure she was okay.

He spotted her standing across from a patient who was clearly agitated by something but she was holding her own against his flailing arms. It looked like she had the situation under control but he didn't like the idea of someone harassing her. Even though he wasn't much to look at in terms of physique the patient was still a lot bigger than she was and he hesitantly set his tablet aside to find out what was going on.

"Doctor Kepner?" He approached them still sizing up the man she was arguing with. He was of average height with an unruly mop of dark brown hair framing his face but there was nothing that screamed alarm bells, except for the bloody bandage wrapped around his hand. "Everything okay over here?"

April forced a smile even though she was beyond frustrated with the patient. She'd been trying to get him to listen for nearly ten minutes and was half tempted to kick him out but she fought the urge, taking in a deep breath to explain the situation. "Mr. Levits requested Doctor Shepherd look at the lesion on his hand. I was just telling him that she works in Neurosurgery not trauma."

Owen cleared his throat, surprised to hear Amelia's name being thrown around. It shouldn't have made any difference to his reaction but it did and he was embarrassed to admit that despite their current lack of a relationship, he still had to catch himself whenever somebody mentioned her. It was ridiculous, just like the sudden wave of protectiveness that washed over him. "Has she treated you before?" He directed his attention back to the patient trying to keep his expression neutral, "or are you a friend, family?"

The man shook his head trying to swallow his nerves. The red-headed bitch had got him all worked him up, made him angry and ruined what was supposed to be a perfect moment. Nothing was going to plan. The damn self inflicted cut wouldn't stop bleeding, it hurt like hell and he wanted out but he couldn't leave. He had to think of something and fast. "I... I just heard she was a really good doctor-" he stumbled over the lie, "but it's fine I... I don't care anymore. I just need something for the pain."

He knew he couldn't see her, not now. He needed their first meeting to be perfect and he was far too on edge to leave a good impression. The last thing he wanted to do was scare her and anger rushed hotly through his veins as he drew in a steady breath to calm himself. He'd find another way to get to her and then everything would fall into place. "I'm sorry, really I am. Can we please just start again? I'm Aeryn..."

Owen felt unease crawl beneath his skin as the man's demur completely shifted and he watched April reluctantly agree to help. He didn't like it but he had no reason to distrust the situation and he sighed scrubbing a hand back through his hair as she led him to one of the empty beds. Honestly he was relived Amelia wasn't on the floor. Even though he knew both women could handle themselves something didn't feel right and he reached out quickly grabbing the arm of a passing nurse. The clipboard she was holding said she was about to run bloods on a nearby patient and he took the files offering her a smile. "I'll look after these."

A confused look crossed her face and he lifted an eyebrow nodding over his shoulder. At first he wasn't sure she got the hint but she seemed to catch on and he was relived when she agreed without asking any questions. It wasn't hovering, he wanted to be close by... just in case.

~~)(~~

* * *

~~)(~~

Amelia frowned as she brushed her nose against the flowers left at reception. They were beautiful, definitely not from the hospital gift shop and she titled her head at the nurse curiously, "are you sure these are for me?"

"That's what the card says." The main phone started ringing and the older women shrugged helplessly as she picked up the call, "Grey Sloane Memorial Hospital, how can I assist you today?"

Amelia slipped her nail beneath the fold lifting it up as she turned away from the desk. There was no signature just her own name underlined with two crosses at the end. The mystery perplexed her and she frowned racking her brain for a possible explanation. The last person who'd sent her flowers had been James -her ex-fiancée- but they weren't exactly on good terms and her relationship with Owen was tentative at best.

Still, since he'd resigned as chief they'd both been stumbling awkwardly over subtle hints... maybe it was his was making the first move?

She took a deep breath trying to squash her nerves as her feet pushed towards the trauma department. She'd told him they were a mistake, that she didn't have anything to give him but so much had changed since those words had spilled from her lips. She was learning to trust herself, to work through her emotions instead of shutting them out and part of that was due to Owen. She'd let herself feel the bad maybe it was time she allowed herself start feeling the good too.

She pushed open the doors and the usual chaos greeted her as she spotted him across the room. He was patching up a young boy, no more than four or five, and a smile curved on her lips as she stopped to watch the animated exchange. He was obviously doing his best to entertain the child and he was rewarded when the boy burst out laughing. It wasn't the first time she'd seen him interacting with kids and there was no doubt in her mind, he was going to be an amazing father and whoever made that happen was going to be even luckier.

The thought lodged in her chest and she breathed in sharply.

She didn't want to go there but she couldn't stop herself from wondering what it would be like to start a family with him. It was ridiculous, they weren't even dating... but on some level she could almost admit to herself that the idea of them together felt right. If they could just-

"Nice flowers."

She jumped as April appeared beside her and even though she wasn't technically doing anything wrong a faint blush spread across her cheeks. "Ah, thanks. I..." she stumbled over the words awkwardly, "I was just you know, I thought... how's things down here anyway, busy?"

April gave a small but genuine smile at the obvious rush of embarrassment. She knew there was a thing. Despite all the distractions on tour Owen had been worried about something back home and she'd eventually managed to prise the truth out of him. At first she'd been surprised by the admission but they were both private people and even though she wanted to say something she resisted, deciding to change the subject instead. "You seem to have a fan club going on around here today."

"I do?" Amelia cocked her head confused by the comment. For once she'd had a relatively quiet week. There were no career defining surgeries or miracle procedures. In fact she'd spent most of her time catching up on paperwork, which was hardly an activity to draw attention.

"There was a patient in here a couple of hours ago who only wanted to be treated by you. Must be all those lectures going viral, you're getting a reputation-" April nudged her playfully but the humour in her expression faded as her gaze drifted to Owen and the boy he was treating. It was getting easier but sometimes the emotion still caught her off guard. Parks, supermarkets... anywhere with children could be a trigger and she breathed in deeply trying not the think about the loss of her own baby.

Amelia recognized the look on her face and felt a pang of empathy. She'd been there before, obsessing over the what ifs and wondering what life would have been like if her baby had lived. She wasn't good at making friends but she understood exactly what the women was going through and she crossed her arms resting the flowers in the crook of her elbow, hoping she wasn't over stepping the mark. "It's hard-" she admitted quietly, "I thought... I didn't know if I would ever feel the same way about kids again. I still don't know if I could go through another pregnancy."

"You lost a baby?" Shock and confusion played across her features as the words sunk in. She didn't like to talk about her own experience. Everyone tried to say the right thing, wanted to help but nobody really understood and she found herself suddenly curious. "How... I mean, sorry that's-"

"Anencephaly." Amelia cleared her throat, shifting on the balls of her feet as the memories washed over her. It still hurt to think about the pregnancy but she pushed through the pain forcing herself to face it instead of running. "He lived for forty-two minutes. I mean, I'm a neurosurgeon and my baby had no brain that's pretty twisted right?"

" _Yeah..._ " April breathed out sharply, biting down on her lower lip, "I'm sorry... I didn't know."

"I'm surprised Owen didn't tell you while you guys were off crusading." She regretted the comment as soon as it slipped from her mouth. Even if he had said something it would've only been because he was trying to help but she knew him better than that and immediately felt guilty for assuming he'd breached her trust. For all she knew he hadn't even mentioned her while they were on tour.

April picked up on the sudden tension but she suspected it had more to do with Amelia's own insecurity rather than jealousy. She and Owen had grown close but no matter how much they'd bonded it was in a completely platonic and professional way. "We didn't really talk much about home..."

She hadn't wanted to think about it which in hindsight had been a mistake. Somewhere along the line she'd let go of everything -including her marriage- and now she wanted to go back? It felt like the right thing to do but because of her choices she had segregated her life and it had come down to her career or Jackson. Even though it wasn't an easy decision she knew the only way they were going to get through it was if they started communicating again. A lesson both her friends could benefit from. "He was worried about you..." she smiled gently, hoping it was enough to make a difference, "he didn't say anything but I know he missed you."

Amelia's heart skipped a beat and she flushed embarrassed by the reaction. It was more than she'd been expecting and probably more than she deserved given how she'd ended things between them but it gave her hope. If he still cared then maybe they still had a chance. "Thank you-" she took a deep breath, stalling as the words fell short. She'd always found it difficult to express herself around new people but opening up was part of the healing process and she needed to take the leap. "I'm not so great with this sort of stuff but if you ever need someone to talk to... people mean well, they say they understand but they don't. I know what that's like."

It was true and the realization lodged in her throat. She'd been offered support and professional help but if anything the idea had only made her feel more isolated. Hearing those same thoughts spoken out-loud was a surprising comfort and even though she was scared of facing it part of her wanted to test the boundaries. "Do you think you could ever try again?"

Amelia shifted her gaze letting it fall back to Owen. A few months ago the answer would have been no but she didn't want to shut herself off anymore. She wanted to experience the good and the bad, work through it all like a 'normal' person and while children were the last thing on her mind the idea wasn't as terrifying as it had been.

"When I found out I didn't think I could do it..." she straightened her shoulders finding the truth hard to admit. Being pregnant had been the worst nine months of her life but she'd given it everything and somehow she'd made it through. "Honestly, I don't know if I'm strong enough to try again but that's the thing... something like that makes us stronger and we build ourselves back up. That's what makes us human."

Owen glanced up and a small smile curved her lips as she caught his gaze. He'd taught her that, showed her that opening up wasn't a weakness and when a look of confusion crossed his expression she felt her chest tighten. She didn't want things to be awkward between them. She wanted to love, feel and break... be destroyed and when he finally returned her smile a second later, she knew she wanted to experience that with him.

April caught the looks flying between the pair and the words hit her causing something nostalgic to flare up. She and Jackson had been through hell but they always managed to find their way back to each other. Just because she couldn't see a clear path for them at the moment, didn't mean they were over and she was finally ready to trust those feelings again. A wave of relief washed over her and she watched as Owen signed off his patient. He and Amelia deserved some of that happiness and she couldn't help smiling as he approached them. "Doctor Hunt."

Owen nodded his head at both women, his eyes drawing to the bouquet in Amelia's hand. "Nice flowers."

Amelia nodded trying to figure out if the surprise was genuine or if he was just being coy but there was nothing to suggested he'd sent them and she tried to sound casual as she brushed them off with a shrug, "patient obviously liked my work."

"Well, what's not to like?" Her cheeks darkened and he smiled, completely taken with her until April cleared her throat. Obviously she'd picked up on the not so subtle flirting and he felt his own embarrassment rear up as she stared them down.

April shook her head not sure whether to find the whole situation cute or frustrating. They were like a couple of teenagers and rather than be tactful she jumped straight in, "okay... I'm going to leave cause you guys have a weird 'thing' going on and well, sometimes I say things that I shouldn't so-"

"Thank you Kepner." Owen cut her off desperately trying to keep his expression neutral as she winked at him. Not that he was surprised by her bluntness. His relationship with Amelia was like a giant pink elephant that neither one of them wanted to address. At work they were professional and friendly but they hadn't spoken about anything personal including the fact he'd resigned as chief. They were walking on eggshells and sooner or later other people were going to start to notice.

They were left standing alone and Amelia kept her voice low as she inched forward, "she's right." It was hard to admit and she squared her shoulders steeling herself for his reaction. She'd never been good at sugar coating things and for once she didn't want to. "This is awkward and it shouldn't be. Do you want to have dinner sometime this week, talk about this _... us_?"

Hope bubbled in his chest and he blew out a subconscious breath trying not to be swayed by her intense gaze. The doe eyed uncertainty was almost heartbreaking but he held back scared that if he told her just how much he wanted them to work, she'd run. "I'd like that-" he kept his voice casual even though his heart was racing, "I'm rostered on the early shift tomorrow?"

"I have a Lumbar Microdisectomy." She bit her lip mentally placing her upcoming surgery's. It was tight schedule but she didn't want to wait, even if that meant moving a few things around. "I could get off early Wednesday?"

"Works for me." The nerves fluttering in his stomach started to settle when she smiled gently. It felt like it had taken them forever to finally relax around each other and he wanted to say something, to reassure her he was relived but her pager went off before her got the chance.

Amelia rolled her eyes as she dug her phone out of her pocket. It was a 911 and she resisted the urge to yell at the universe as she stuffed the device back into her coat. "Sorry, I've got to run... Wednesday at eight?"

He nodded feeling a wave of regret as she dashed towards the door but his own pager went off reminding him that now wasn't the right time. He had an incoming to trauma, multiple casualties and he couldn't afford any distractions but he also couldn't help the rush of hope that propelled him forward. After everything they'd been through, maybe this was their chance to start moving forward.


	3. Chapter 2

Owen pressed the door bell and brushed down his suit jacket taking a hesitant step back. He was nervous. The last time he'd been up to the house was right after his stint on tour and even though the night had ended in a breakthrough of sorts, getting their relationship back on track was still proving to be a painstakingly slow process. He hoped the fact Amelia had invited him over meant they were finally heading in the right direction but he was cautious about getting his hopes up.

The lock jingled and he shoved his hands into his jean pockets, trying to appear casual... but as she pulled the door open all his composure evaporated and his mouth went dry.

"Hey... you look, _wow..._ I mean _-"_ he cleared his throat awkwardly. He'd never realized cargo pants could look sexy -not after he'd spent countless hours surrounded by BDU's- but she'd teamed them with some kind of black strappy top and sky-high heels that made his stomach drop. She looked amazing and he swallowed roughly as he caught a hint of her amber perfume, " _sorry_..." he apologized sheepishly, "I think I just broke every cliche in the book."

"Compliment accepted," she smiled trying not to blush at his reaction, "though I don't know how long I can stand in these shoes so you might want to come in." It was meant as a joke but the extra height had its advantages. For once she didn't have to strain to met his soft blue glaze and she took a deep breath holding it as he moved passed her into the house.

He stopped just shy of the kitchen lifting a brow as he spotted two Chinese Dragon bags on the counter. "No eggs and bacon?" The last time she'd tried to cook it had been breakfast and she'd nearly burnt down his caravan in the process. It had been an interesting morning to say the least and he turned smirking at the memory.

"Funny." She closed the door, shooting him a look as she slipped the chain in place, "I thought you said you didn't like the taste of charcoal?" The question hung between them as her feet clicked across the polished boards. She'd missed their friendly banter and it was nice to enjoy the familiar comfort in their relationship again.

"You do realize it's not supposed to turn out like that?" He lent on the marble surface as she moved to find them plates and all of a sudden he didn't care where the food had come from. The scent of aromatic duck was quickly stirring his senses, causing his stomach to grumble and it smelled delicious. "You know what, it's probably a good thing you didn't cook. Safer."

"Okay, whatever-" she rolled her eyes at the quip, "we both know if you're in this for my cooking you might want to get out now."

Out of the corner of her eye she saw him stiffen and she stopped what she was doing to look over at him. There was an intensity in his gaze that she hadn't been expecting and she bit down tentatively on her lower lip, "I didn't mean-"

"I don't want out." He cut her off hoping the admission wasn't too much. The situation was delicate but they needed to get out of the 'awkward' zone and he pushed his palms against the marble breathing out a sigh,"I want this Amelia, I want _you_... the whole package." She didn't break eye contact and his lips curved into a smile, "if that means I do the cooking from now on then that's fine."

Nerves twisted in her stomach but she refused to let them gain a foothold. She was ready for this. It was time to move on, time to stop running.

"Owen I..."

Her phone vibrated, grating loudly against the counter and her hand shot out to catch it before it toppled over the edge. For once it wasn't work interrupting them but the private number sent a wave of irritation rushing through her. Whoever it was had been calling all day and she slid the bar across to automatically reject the call.

Owen watched her face pull into a frown and his forehead furrowed in response to the odd behavior. He knew she'd never ignore the hospital and his curiosity mixed with genuine concern, "everything okay?"

"Yeah." She set the phone back down forcing a smile as she resumed dishing out their meals. It was probably nothing but every time she'd answered there was nothing but silence until the line eventually cut out. It was admittedly a bit creepy but it was also frustrating and she did her best to try and shrug off her annoyance. "It's either a persistent sales person or the wrong number but there must be a bad connection because I can't hear anyone on the other end."

"Have you tried calling it back?" He guessed it was probably a blocked number and the shake of her head confirmed his suspicions. Unfortunately there wasn't much either of them could do but when it vibrated again he instinctively tensed at the sound. "How often have they been calling?"

She tapped the screen to make the noise stop and turned, pulling out a draw to fish for cutlery. "Usually two or three times then it goes quiet for about an hour."

As if on cue it started again and he slid his hand across the counter reaching for the device. The words 'private number' flashed across the screen and he lifted an eyebrow letting curiosity get the better of him. "Do you want me to answer it?"

She nodded and he swiped his finger across to accept the call, keeping his tone neutral as he spoke into the receiver, "...hello?" An unnerving silence filled the line and when there was still no response he tried again, "look, whoever this is you need to stop-"

A loud crash cut him off followed by a high-pitched dial tone signalling the end of the call and he frowned pulling the phone down to glance at it. The duration of the connection was flashing across the screen and even though he had a gut feeling his message had been received the whole situation still left him feeling uneasy. "There was some kind of noise then they hung up."

"Like I said, it's probably just a wrong number." She dismissed his concern and grabbed their plates leading them them towards the couch. The distraction had put them back at square one and she steeled herself, trying to regain her courage as she motioned for him to sit. "Anywhere's fine. Meredith hasn't excepted any offer's yet so no point trying to keep the place immaculate."

He dropped down on the sofa, setting aside their cutlery as he made room room for her. The coffee table was the right height for eating but she curled one leg beneath her on the couch instead and he watched in fascination as she delicately balanced the meal on her lap. She was a picture of class and comfort but he knew she'd argue the fact if he tried to compliment her. "She's still planning on selling?"

"Yep _._ " She brought a forkful of rice up to her mouth keeping it level as she mulled over the idea of moving. Becoming homeless and actually _being_ homeless were two very different scenarios and sooner or later she was going to have face the fact she needed a new place to live. "I was thinking somewhere closer to the hospital I guess. Maybe a city apartment?"

He bit into an egg-roll, nodding as he pictured her in a small high-rise above the treeline. Even though he was sure she'd thrive in the surroundings he couldn't help but feel disappointed that they would no longer be neighbors. At the moment there was only five minutes between them and he liked the idea of having her close by. "Wherever you end up we can probably rule out car pooling."

"Unless I find somewhere with a drive you can park in." She smiled at him, though the joke quickly deflated and she let her fork fall back to her plate. Moving in together was a big step, one neither of them were ready for -they weren't even officially dating- but she wanted to get closer to him not put more distance between them.

"I know a lot has happened." She pushed her plate onto the table, sitting up straight so she could face him. He'd been patient, hopeful but never expectant and she'd been grateful for the silent support but she was finally starting to feel a sense of closure since Derek's death. She'd been close to slipping but she hadn't. She'd proven she wasn't the train wreck everyone was expecting and she'd learnt she could be more. She could give him more. "I never meant to hurt you... if I gave you the impression I didn't care or we were just a bit of fun then I'm sorry, I know we were more than that."

He abandoned his own meal in time to catch the guilt playing across her expression and his features softened in response. They'd both said things in the heat of the moment that weren't true. All that mattered now was they were here trying to sort it out. " _Amelia..._ "

"Don't. I need to say this-" she paused, breathing out a sigh as she shook her head, "when something scares me I run. I sprint as far away from the emotion as I can get because I've never been good at working through things. Derek wasn't either." She lifted her gaze blinking back a well of tears that she refused to let fall. She missed him and that pain was never going to go away but if nothing else, she knew Derek would be proud of her for finding a way through it.

With a deep breath she composed herself, clasping her hands tightly in her lap as she continued, "after our dad died I think we both just found it easier to shut off. We tried to protect ourselves but then he found Meredith... and he stopped running." A small smile lifted the corner of her mouth, "he stood still long enough to actually enjoy life and he was happy. I don't know if I can be that person but I owe it to him to try."

Owen didn't wait for her to say anything else. He couldn't. The air of sadness surrounding her was enough to urge him forward and he covered her hand gently brushing his thumb over her clenched knuckles. She relaxed slightly and he felt his shoulders sag with relief. "I know it's hard but you don't owe Derek anything... you owe it to yourself to be happy."

She puffed out a breath, one that could have easily been mistaken for a laugh. If her brother was here he would have said the exact same thing but it was all on her. If she wanted a life like Derek's then she had stand tall and fight for it. "I _really_ want this to work."

He was silent for a moment trying to contain the emotion expanding in his chest. She'd uttered those exact words in an entirely different context a few weeks ago and it had nearly broken him but hearing her say it again and knowing she meant it made him glad they'd waited. Before he wouldn't have been able to trust she was ready but now he could see the honesty in her gaze and he knew exactly where they stood. "Just to clarify... you're talking about us this time right?"

Shock twisted her lips into a smile, unable to blame him for the joke but before she could answer with one of her own he caught her mouth in a gentle kiss. It said everything she couldn't and she closed her eyes savoring the feel of him. They still had a long way to go but at least now they were headed in right direction.

* * *

 **)( )(**

 **AN: Please forgive any typos. It's very late and I didn't want to wait another day to post. Which leads me into... sorry the updates have been so slow! :) T** **hanks for the amazing reviews and sticking with it! xx**


	4. Chapter 3

Callie checked her watch and sighed as the second hand ticked round mocking her. It had only been ten minutes but late was _late_ and she gave it another few seconds before frustration drove her to start walking. Zero patience was a bad character flaw but waiting wasn't one of her strong suits and she rounded the nearest corner, hands settling on her hips as her gaze skimmed the busy floor for Amelia. It was the neurosurgeon's patient they were supposed to be consulting over and she'd never known the doctor to miss an appointment especially when it was her idea at the forefront of the procedure.

"Shepherd!" She spotted the smaller women hovering by the surgery board, her attention focused on a large box, and Callie shook her head as she crossed the short distance between them. "That had better be a present for my birthday?"

"I'm late... I know, _sorry_ -" Amelia threw the apology haphazardly over her shoulder, "but this just arrived and... wait, when's your birthday?" She glanced up catching the annoyed look on the Ortho's face. If it was today then she certainly wasn't thrilled about celebrating it. "Right, joke. Got it."

Callie dismissed the sarcasm feeling her interest pique as she eyed the box. It wasn't uncommon for Neuro and Ortho to collaborate and if the contents housed something high-tech to use in their upcoming surgery she might just forgive the tardiness. "New toy?"

Amelia shook her head unsure of the contents. She wasn't expecting any new equipment and her last proposal had been declined but if admin had screwed up she wasn't going to complain. Curiously glancing at the sides she noticed the tape was loose at once corner and she tore it back instinctively flinching as a horrendous smell hit the air.

"Oh my god, what is that?" Callie pulled her scrubs up over nose watching as Amelia hesitantly lifted the flaps. There was another container inside made out of polystyrene and the plastic made an irritating squeaking noise as the neurosurgeon prised it apart.

The smell of rotting flesh made Amelia gag and she dropped the lid, coughing as tried to force it out of her lungs. It was so bad it made her eyes water and she noticed a few people had already picked themselves up to move away from the area.

"I think I'm going to be sick-" Callie tore her gaze away from the remains, forcing down a wave of queasiness as she turned her back on the container. She wasn't usually squeamish but the stench alone was enough to turn her stomach and she straightened trying to take in a breath of fresh air. "Please tell me that is not a human brain?"

"It's not." Amelia felt goosebumps rush her skin as she brought her hand up to ward off the smell. She'd dissected enough sheep brains in med school to know the difference but this one was crawling with tiny larvae and an acrid bile rose in that back of her throat. The package had been personally addressed, her name scrawled in big bold letters on the top and she couldn't think of a single reason why somebody would want to send her something so malicious.

Callie collected herself shuddering as she stole another glance inside. It was definitely a brain and Amelia was a neurosurgeon... there was no denying the obvious connection. "Wow, you must have _really_ pissed someone off?" The colour drained from her face and Callie instantly regretted the blunt quip. She was so used to seeing the determined, win-at-all-costs surgeon side that it felt out of place to witness her uncertainty and the flash of fear in her expression added to Callie's guilt. "Look... I'm sure it's probably nothing, an intern messing around or something?"

"Just get rid of it." Amelia drew her arms up protectively. If it was someones idea of a sick joke they'd gone to a lot of effort to scare her and a wave of anxiety flooded her senses. It felt like everyone was watching her. Even though the room had cleared the walls seemed to be closing in and when Callie bent to secure the lid she turned on her heel letting out a startled gasp as she collided with a firm body.

Owen caught her as she ploughed into him, instantly picking up on the fear in her expression. He didn't know what was going on but he squeezed her shoulders trying to reassure her, " _hey,_ it's okay... it's me. What's going on?"

She shook her head barely catching his words over the hammering in her chest. Rationally she knew she was overrating but as she pursed her lips to answer the response stuck to the dryness ballooning in her mouth. The rush of adrenaline had caught her off guard and she was relived when Callie broke the awkward silence.

" _Hunt_." Callie hovered with the lid nodding her head towards the box. Technically he was no longer the chief he still held an air of authority and she watched him hesitantly let go of Amelia to step over. It wasn't a pleasant sight and she winced sympathetically as a wave of disgust painted his expression.

He didn't need to ask what it was, he knew... but the grotesque contents didn't make the situation any easier to read. "Torres, what the hell is going on here?"

She averted her eyes as she covered the container smothering the horrific smell. The people who hadn't left were now openly staring and she kept her voice low as she closed the flaps on the box. "It got delivered about fifteen minutes ago. Your guess is as good as mine."

Owen glanced from the label back up to Amelia. She was still standing in place, her arms curled tightly around herself as she watched them and he hesitated trying to keep his concern in check. He didn't want to flaunt their relationship but Callie obviously picked up on something because a second later he felt a sharp nudge in his side.

"Go." She urged him towards Amelia, "it's okay, I've got this." She knew the pair were close and she watched curiously as Owen took her by the arm. He'd never said anything about their relationship but that in itself wasn't surprising. The two women weren't exactly best friends. They were colleagues and they worked together -mostly without any issues- but she'd always been wary of the Neurosurgeon.

The women had a tendency to be cocky and arrogant in consults and the one time there'd been a crack, she'd offered an olive branch only to be shut down. Amelia had defenses built higher than the Berlin wall and in her opinion Owen didn't need that in his life but with her own marriage in tatters she could hardly comment. Not to mention it would be completely inappropriate given the circumstances.

Whatever their differences, Amelia had clearly been shaken but her response to Owen was obvious. She trusted him and no matter what Callie thought of their relationship, trust was never a bad place to start.

'

~ XX~XX~

.

Owen ushered Amelia into the nearest on-call room and closed the door relived to find the space empty. She was still holding herself tightly and he eased himself towards her letting his hands drop down over her shoulders. "You okay?"

"Yeah, sorry..." she breathed out slowly, lifting her head to meet his gaze, "I shouldn't have freaked out like that. It's not like I haven't seen a brain before." She felt his fingers squeeze gently in response and she relaxed under the touch forcing a smile, "guess I'm just used to them in people not boxes."

Owen ignored the sarcasm fully aware she was trying to deflect from the situation. He could tell she was still rattled and he didn't blame her but making light of the problem wasn't going to change the fact someone had specifically targeted her. "Do you have any idea who might have sent it?"

"No." She shook her head mentally going back through her last surgeries to place if anything had been out of the ordinary. As far as she could recall everyone had walked away happy or in the very least no one had seemed to be holding a grudge. "There's nothing. I picked up a lot of surgeries after Derek..." she faltered, swallowing the words. In the past she'd had no problem saying it, she'd even joked about it but that was before she'd let herself grieve properly. Now it stung to mention his death and she quickly brushed over it, "I've lost two patients in a year, both had a fifteen percent chance of survival. Everyone knew the risks."

It was a bold statement but he didn't doubt the facts. She was a brilliant surgeon and according to his mother she had a 'wonderful' bedside manor, which didn't do anything to help them narrow down the possibilities. He didn't even know where to start and with a sigh he dropped his hand knowing she wasn't going to like his next suggestion. "I think we should call the police."

Surprise flashed in her expression as he took a step back, giving her the impression they were about to enter a standoff. The last thing she wanted to do was get the police involved. If it was a belated reaction to a prognosis or a bereaved family member then aggravating the situation was only going to make things worse. " _Owen_..."

"I know-" he pushed a hand up through his hair jumping in before she could argue, "but whoever it was managed to get that package through security and what about the phone calls you were getting the other night?"

She paled at the thought the two incidents could be connected but she quickly dismissed the idea. He was making her paranoid. She hadn't had any more mysterious calls since that night at her house and there was absolutely no reason to believe anything sinister was going on but he was genuinely concerned and she stepped towards him, lacing her fingers through his hand. She didn't want to fight and was even surprised to find the protectiveness comforting. "I get you're worried but it's probably just a patient blowing off steam. Let's give it a few days, let them cool off."

He was hesitant to agree but felt his resolve waver as she pulled her lips into pout. It left him momentary defenseless and he sighed drawing her back into his arms. No matter what she said he was still going to have a word with their security department and there was no way he was letting go home alone after work. "One condition-" he pulled back slightly, his eyes softening as he found her gaze, "you let me stay with you tonight... just as a precaution."

Even though it was completely unnecessary she didn't hate the idea and a cheeky grin split across her face as she nudged him, "so Kevin Costner... will you sleeping in the spare-room or on the couch?"

A gravely laugh pushed from his throat as he brushed the hair back from her face. If it was anything like the last time he stayed over, neither of them would be getting much sleep anyway. "You're the client, I guess you'll have to decide where you want me."

She knew exactly where she wanted him and blushed at the thought, ducking her head so he wouldn't see the colour rising on her cheeks. Whatever game they were playing she was sure she'd just lost and she gave an indignant huff as he tilted her chin up. His eyes were no longer filled with concern but his movements were cautions and she held her breath as he bent down to capture her lips.

As if on cue her pager went off and she broke the kiss, sighing against him mouth, "sorry... surgery."

He stiffened slightly wondering how far he could push his luck. "You want me to scrub in?"

"You mean babysit?" She cocked an eyebrow, stealing a moment to straighten her clothes. They both knew why he was offering and even though she appreciated the gesture, having him in the OR because of personal reasons made her feel uncomfortable. She was still adjusting to the fact he'd resigned as Chief and even though she knew they'd find the right balance eventually, for now she was happy focusing on their relationship outside of the hospital. "I'll be fine... besides no offence but I'd pick Torres as my bodyguard over you any day."

He snorted, feigning hurt as she winked over her shoulder. Even though he was relived to see her handling the situation with a calm head he couldn't help but feel like she wasn't taking it seriously enough and he had to force a smile as she ducked out the door. There was no denying she was strong but sometimes she was too stubborn for her own good and he quickly checked his watch. If he hurried he could still find a space in the viewing gallery.

It wouldn't be the first time he'd quietly slipped in to watch her work and if her growing popularity with the residents was anything to go by, she wouldn't even know he was there.


	5. Chapter 4

Aeryn took a hit from his joint and breathed out watching the smoke billow up around him. It was cold out but the lights from the hospital made the air feel warmer and he leaned back against the lamppost taking another drag. It was too dangerous to stay much longer but he wanted catch a glimpse of her, curious to see if she'd leave the building alone.

Scaring her had been an unfortunate necessity. He needed know how she'd react and if she'd go running to the mystery man who'd answered her phone. The thought stirred a a rush of anger and he took another draw trying to calm himself down. He'd show her. He'd blow her mind, give her the taste she was craving until she didn't want anyone else.

It wouldn't be long now.

Then it would just the two of them.

'

~ XX~XX~

.

Owen dropped his palm guiding Amelia through the doors and out into the cool night air. He noticed tension stiffening her movements in the operating room but leaving the hospital seemed to help because a moment later she dropped her shoulders and let out a sigh. He was relived to see her relax but he felt even better knowing she wasn't going home alone to an empty house. "Why don't we leave my car here for the night?"

Amelia drew her leather jacket tighter, wrapping it around her to keep the wind out as she walked ahead. "Because you have an early shift tomorrow," she answered his question, waiting for him to agree and when he didn't say anything she turned catching the guilty look that flashed across his face.

" _Owen..._ " she lifted a curious eyebrow, "you do still have an early start right?" He offered an apologetic smile followed by a shrug and she flicked her hair in annoyance, "I thought we talked about this? You can't just drop everything to babysit me."

"That's not what I'm doing." It was exactly what he was doing but there was a difference between letting her go about the hospital or leaving her alone in the middle of nowhere. Maybe he was being paranoid but if something did happen she'd be completely cut off up at the house. "I just want to know you're safe, is that really such a bad thing?"

She shot him a stubborn glare and he sighed. The last thing he wanted to do was smother her but if it hadn't been for the damn package she wouldn't even be questioning him staying over. "I know it's probably nothing," he stepped forward placing his hands over her shoulders, "and if it's too much I'll back off but I was hoping it might be an excuse for a lazy morning, breakfast in bed, just the two of us..."

The suggestive tone sliced straight through her resolve and she gave in, rolling her head up and eyeing him expectantly. He smiled biting back a smirk as he took the hint and bent down to kiss her. It was soft and indulgent gaining a murmur of approval from her but he was hesitant to start something in plain view of the hospital. Word would get around eventually but he wanted her to adjust to the idea first and he reluctantly pulled back.

She sensed the hesitation and gave him a coy smile, slipping her hand into his as they began walking. It felt right, like the past year had been some sort of screwed up nightmare and even though it hadn't been, she was more sure of herself for it. She'd grown up a lot, found a strength she didn't know existed and it was finally time for her to start being happy again.

They continued their walk in a comfortable silence, nearing her space at the end of the parking lot and she shivered as she let go of Owen's hand to find her keys.

"What's that?" His voice made her look up and even though it was dark the glow from the street light caught something yellow on the hood of her car. Without thinking she moved around, tensing as she reached for the note under her wipers.

Owen watched her features harden and stepped up taking the piece of paper from her hand. The word _'soon_ ' was scrawled in messy handwriting along the length and he let out a sharp breath. Overreacting his arse, someone was definitely trying to scare her. "That's it, I'm calling the police."

She nodded mutely as he pulled out his phone making no attempt to stop him. Whether she liked it or not the note felt like a direct threat and she had no intention of finding out exactly what 'soon' referred to.

The wind picked up again and she drew her arms together trying to ignore the goosebumps that prickled along her skin. She wasn't just cold and she glanced around unable to shake the sudden feeling they were being watched. There were still people going in and out of the hospital doors, patients and staff leaving for the night but none of them set off alarm bells and she instinctively took a step closer to Owen as he hung up the phone.

"They want us to go down to the nearest station." He swallowed his frustration as he tuned to her. The officer had been sympathetic but realistic, citing that without a suspect all they could do was open a case file and offer precautions. It wasn't much but it was something and he stepped forward curling his fingers loosely around her arm. "If you're not up to it tonight we can go in the morning?"

She glanced down at the note in his hand visibly paling as she shook her head. If they didn't go now she was going to spend the entire time obsessing and she needed to do something. "I just want to get it over with."

He pulled her closer addressing her fears with the tight embrace. He wasn't going anywhere. Not until either he or the police found the person harassing her and if he got the information first then heaven help the bastard responsible. The idea that someone had been watching her, had gotten close enough to know her car made him furious and breathed out slowly suddenly alert to their surroundings. "We should get going."

She'd pulled away from him missing the warm as she dug her keys out of her pocket but he was right. She didn't feel safe standing around out in the open and she pushed down on the button watching as the car's indicators flashed and the doors unlocked. It was stupid but she'd seen enough horror movies to know there was always someone hiding in the back and she found herself checking the seat first before climbing in.

When Owen did the same she relaxed slightly and offered him a small smile as she turned over the ignition. If he hadn't been so pushy she'd be alone trying to deal with the situation and she was grateful he'd chosen to ignore her stubborn streak. "Thank you. I know I sounded annoyed earlier but I really am glad you're here."

He stretched his hand across and breathed out as he brushed the curls back from her shoulder. He could tell she was scared. Even though she was trying to hide it her eyes had taken on a steely grey colour and there was just enough light for him to make out her dilated pupils. If he reached down he was sure he'd find her hands warm and clammy despite the cold and a flare of protectiveness surged through him. "I'm staying with you until we get this sorted out, no arguments."

For once she was happy to agree with his chivalry and she nodded stealing the opportunity to air some tension as he dropped his hand, "you sure you can handle me?"

A bemused smile crossed his features as he tugged the seat-belt, sliding it into the holster with an audible click. Regardless of the circumstances he wasn't under any illusions about her being a handful but he was one hundred percent ready to accept the challenge. "I'm sure you'll make living in a war zone seem like a walk in the park..."

An abrupt laughed pressed from her lips as she put the car into drive. Hopefully the police would figure out what was going on before it came to that but at the same time she was getting used to the idea of having him around more often. It was something she'd missed and in hindsight, it certainly wasn't the worst outcome she could hope for.


	6. Chapter 5

Owen spotted Amelia and stopped, hesitating for a moment before turning back on his heel and moving to catch up with her. He'd been trying to give her space but he'd kept his distance all morning and he swallowed his concern forcing a casual tone as sidled up beside her. "Hey, how you holding up?"

She instinctively smiled as she felt his hand brush her lower back. She was tired, neither of them had gotten much sleep, but she was doing exactly what the police had suggested. Vigilantly going about her daily routine. It was all she could do and she breathed out a sigh pulling her tablet up to her chest as she turned, "half the department's out with the flu so I'm trying to prioritize, somehow get everything done... at least it's keeping me busy."

"Yeah." He nodded letting his gaze linger as he studied her. She looked exhausted and he didn't blame her but he couldn't help wondering if something more sinister was a play. "You're feeling okay though? No fever, soar throat?" Without thinking he stretched his fingers across her forehead, earning a curious look from a passing nurse. It shouldn't have mattered but he quickly dropped his hand and shifted back.

"Owen," her tone was light as his name pressed from her lips. She wasn't angry but they needed to be careful. They were both on edge, clearly not thinking properly and all it would take was one wrong move to send the gossip mill spiraling. "I know you're worried but you don't need to be. I'm perfectly safe here at the hospital and I'm fairly certain I don't have measles, bronchitis, the chickenpox or the flu."

She winked and he lifted his arms in surrender, "okay, point taken... sorry, I just-"

"It's sweet," she conceded feeling the corners of her mouth lift, "and when we're alone later I'll show you just how grateful I am."

He felt heat rush the back of his neck and coughed roughly try to defuse the feeling before it headed south. The flirty smile she flashed him suggested she knew exactly what she was doing and if she was trying to make him uncomfortable it was working. "Right, well... I should let you get back to your rounds."

"Probably a good idea." She pulled the tablet out from under her arm resisting the urge to shake her head as he opened his mouth and promptly shut it again. She knew he wanted to say something or in the very least keep close by but the fact he was trying proved just how much he respected her and she lightly touched his arm to show her appreciation. "Doctor Hunt, I believe that was everything?" She mouthed the word later and watched the recognition flash in his gaze.

If she didn't have so much work to catch up on she'd be half tempted to drag him to the nearest on-call room to make good on her promise.

"For now..." a smirk touched his lips, "I'll check in with you later."

She nodded catching the mischievous twinkle in his eyes and an excited shiver ran down her spine as he brushed passed her. He was certainly a distraction that she needed right now and she watched him leave, reluctantly returning her attention back to the tablet. Her next case was a male in his early thirties who had fallen down a flight of stairs. No obvious trauma but he was complaining of nausea and headaches along with blurred vision and she wanted to personally oversee the MRI.

It wasn't surgery but it was _something_ and for once she was more than happy to be covering the floors.

.

)()(

.

Footsteps echoed outside Aeryn's room and he sat up, clamping his hands together tightly. He was buzzing with nervous excitement, trying but failing to be patient and he blew out a sigh as yet another doctor that he didn't recognize walked passed. They were idiots, the lot of them. All it had taken was some ridiculous story and they'd ushered him off to wait for a neurology consult. The chatty nurse had let slip that they were understaffed and he'd be receiving treatment from one of their best surgeons which alone cemented his belief that fate had intervened.

It was almost too easy.

A flash of dark hair shimmied passed the window and his heart started hammering in his chest. He knew it was her. It was like a sixth sense, some kind of instinct and he flexed his fists wiping the sweaty palms on the bed sheets as her heels clicked across the floor.

"Mr Levits?" Amelia clasped the tablet behind her back, smiling as she glanced up, "I'm Doctor Shepherd, I'll be looking after you this afternoon."


End file.
